1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system for an engine and transmission assembly mounted transversely in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a suspension system for an engine and transmission assembly mounted transversely in a vehicle, it is necessary to prevent rocking of the engine and transmission assembly, especially during acceleration and deceleration, and also to prevent transmittance of engine vibrations to the vehicle body. However, these requirements are incompatible with each other, and both cannot be fully achieved in conventional suspension systems.
More particularly, to prevent engine vibrations from being transmitted to the vehicle body, the engine mounts need to be designed as soft as possible. In contrast, to suppress rocking of the engine and transmission assembly in a front and rear direction of the vehicle, the engine mounts supporting the assembly need to be designed as stiff as possible. Further, to reduce vibration amplitudes, the mounts should also be designed to be stiff so that the vibrational system including the assembly mass and the mount springs has a high natural frequency. Therefore, the above-described requirements have been thought to be incompatible with each other.